


In the middle

by j520j



Category: Don't Starve (Video Game)
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome, maxwil - Freeform, willowell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:00:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26383798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j520j/pseuds/j520j
Summary: Wilson and Willow are dating and Maxwell is feeling like the third wheel......or not?
Relationships: Maxwell/Willow (Don't Starve), Maxwell/Willow/Wilson (Don't Starve), Maxwell/Wilson (Don't Starve)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	In the middle

Maxwell gave a small laugh when he noticed that Wilson and Willow were sitting apart, each at the far end of the long tree trunk, looking in opposite directions. _Quarrel again, huh?_ he thought, shaking his head a bit.

The log was the only place to sit next to the fire pit and they certainly wouldn't mind if the magician took a seat between them.

"I say, winter is going to come hard tomorrow." he commented, casually, while roasting a carrot.

"Yeah... it looks like it's really going to get _cold_." Wilson said, in a monotone voice.

"Yes, certainly the weather is _freezing_." Willow said, with a small growl.

Maxwell chuckled again. _Such dumb lads!_ he thought. Since the scientist and the arsonist had started dating, the two alternated between kisses and fervent making out (and given the precariousness of the present situation, it was kind of hard to tell them to 'get a room') and little disagreements like those once and for all in a while. It was funny how those two lovebirds could be so hopelessly in love with each other in the morning and then be fighting like that on the same night.

Well, it was how young people act, the magician remembered how it was. Willow and Wilson had met on their wanderings through Constant, helped and protected each other. The two were alone and needy, it was natural that they were close. But just as the flame of passion burned hard enough to warm a lonely heart, at times it could burn painfully (especially in Willow's case).

Fortunately, their fights were not serious, just minor temporary disagreements. One day, they were screaming and throwing knives at each other so that the next day, they were loving each other intensely. And Maxwell, well... the tall man was the unsolicited audience for that youthful love show.

When he became a survivor, the magician staggered in the wild alone, until he saw a trail of burnt trees. Work of the girl who, when she saw him approach, tried to throw a spear in his belly. Wilson, who arrived in time to avoid an impalement, was more reasonable: he just punched the Englishman in the face. Soon after, reached out and help him get up. The scientist was a gentleman, after all.

To his complete surprise, the couple let Maxwell stay close by. They were good people, better than him. The older man immediately tried to be useful, after all he didn’t know how long he would be tolerated there. They were a couple sacrificing their privacy to shelter a stranger (and a former enemy) this should come with some benefit.

Maxwell tried not to get in the way of the two, remaining more as an orbiting element than as someone who was part of the group. But little by little the three ended up adjusting. The magician almost dared to say that the two considered him a friend.

But even the closest friends didn’t share tents with the couple. That was too much, mainly because the two, like the young people they were, liked to vent their passions in a very physical - and noisy - way. Unfortunately, after a girl's outburst, the tent Maxwell had for himself caught fire. They hadn’t yet built another one, which forced the magician to always have to sleep in a bed roll next to the fire pit in an uncomfortable fashion.

Hey, but it could be worse. Much worse. The Englishman was definitely not complaining.

"I'm going to sleep." Willow announced, getting up from the log and going to the tent.

"Good night, Miss Willow." the magician said.

"Humpf." the scientist grunted.

"Good night, Mr. Carter." said the girl, with a tone of petulance that Maxwell knew was not addressed to him.

When she entered the tent and closed it, Wilson took a long breath. It was clear that he was already sorry to have fought with his girlfriend. Maxwell opened his mouth to say something, but soon fell silent. _Who am I to give loving advice to someone?_ he thought, concentrating on eating his dinner.

Fights like that always ended with the two men sleeping together, while giving Willow the tent just for her. But this time, the magician thought that his little bed roll wouldn’t be enough to keep them both warm in the cold night. Well, they could both light two fires, but still...

"Oh, sod it!" the girl's voice caught their attention. “Get in now! You two are going to freeze out there!”

That was good news. Soon, the three were inside the tent, with Maxwell in the middle and each of the two youngsters lying on their sides, looking towards the tent's canvas. Apparently, they were still on bad terms. The magician shook his head at that show of youthful stubbornness and just lay on his back, happy to be able to sleep in a warm place.

After a few minutes it was possible to notice, by their breathing, that they had already fallen asleep.

The magician took longer to sleep. The light from the fire pit came in through a fissure, partially illuminating the interior of the tent. At one point, Maxwell turned towards Willow. The arsonist had shifted her position and was now lying on her back. A small smile on her lips, indicating that she must be dreaming of something good - certainly a burning.

The tall man closed his eyes, but opened them immediately afterwards when he felt a weight around his waist. It was Wilson, who had reached out to embrace the magician. It wasn’t the first time: the scientist was particularly adept at physical touch, not at all embarrassed when sharing a bed with Maxwell. And the Englishman would lie if he said that proximity wasn’t welcome.

A few more minutes passed and the magician was unable to fall asleep. And by the breath of their two companions, they, too, seemed somewhat restless. At one point, Wilson got closer, practically spooning the older man. And it was at that time that the magician realized why the scientist was so fidgety in his sleep.

 _Wait... this... it's not because of me, innit?!_ Maxwell thought, a little scared, when he felt something hard pressed against his pelvis. _It's because of Willow? He wanted to be spooning her, I'm just on the way._

The magician thought that perhaps it would be better for him to get up and go to sleep outside. It was clear that he was the third wheel in that situation. But as soon as he started to move, he was surprised by the girl, who turned towards him and also hugged him, positioning her head at the height of the tall man's chest. He can also hear Wilson muttering something under his breath and tightening his embrace.

This was really embarrassing. And, to make matters worse, the Englishman couldn't move, afraid to wake them both. He could feel their breath on him, Wilson on the back of his neck and Willow on the emptiness of his neck, and feel their excitement. Their bodies were hot, and as a result, Maxwell also felt hot under the collar.

Then, after a few seconds when time seemed to have literally stopped, they both woke up at the same time, fully aware of their position.

"Uh..." the scientist murmured in the dark, pushing his hips away from the tall man's body. "Suh-sorry...?" he stammered, although his arm was still over the other male body.

"Um..." Willow murmured, even in the darkness he could tell she was flushed. "Ah, sorry..." she offered timidly, although she didn’t make a great effort to get away from the magician.

"Well, do you want me to leave, pals?" Maxwell sighed.

 _"NO!"_ the two exclaimed, somewhat surprised to have said it at the same time and with the same enthusiasm. Maxwell was also stunned.

"Uh... are you sure? Am I not… _literally_ on your way?”

"W-well..." Wilson stammered, reaching for his groin to try to calm the pressure between his legs. "I... I can't speak for Willow, but I wouldn't mind if you stayed and... uh...!"

"Oh." the girl chose herself, her hands rested in front of her face, as if they wanted to grab what was in front of her. “I… I want you to stay, too, Mr. Carter. I mean... i-if you w-want.”

The magician was flattered. Apparently, they both had an interest in him. _How long have they felt this way?_ he thought, but it didn't matter now.

"Hmm, in this case ..." he smierked, reaching for his shirt buttons. “… is kinda hot here, huh?”

Willow chuckled nervously. She reached out and stroked the older man's face, caressing his high cheekbones. Tentatively, she kissed him on the lips, and it was sweeter than anything the magician had experienced in years.

Wilson also approached, placing his hands on Maxwell's shoulders and stroking lightly, while giving the clothes a small tug, asking for permission to remove his shirt. Understanding the message, the tall man finished opening the buttons, without moving his lips away from Willow's. The scientist removed the garment and kissed the exposed shoulder.

The tent was a little cramped, but with a little effort, the three managed to undress. Maxwell could feel his two companions (perhaps lovers, now?) touching him everywhere, their fingers trailing over his chest, back and ribs, down to his groin and legs carefully, exploring every inch. The magician touched the beautiful girl in front of him, who sighed when his thick lips slid across the skin, kissing the neck, the shoulders and going down to one of the nipples. But to make sure the scientist was not forgotten, he reached behind his body, stroking Wilson’s waist and encouraging him to continue his touches.

Willow passionately scratched at the tall man's scalp, enjoying his ministrations on her breasts. The taller man can hear the sound of Wilson sucking his fingers, lubricating them with saliva. He groaned, still with his mouth on the girl's nipples, and lifted one leg for easy access.

The first finger entered cautiously, perhaps even more carefully than Maxwell wished. He moved his hips, indicating that the scientist could be ruder if he wanted to. Understanding the message, the younger man penetrated two fingers, scissoring them to widen the passage. A groan of pleasure was muffled through Willow's breasts, who stretched her neck over the magician's head to kiss Wilson. Apparently, the two had already made up in that moment.

Maxwell let his two young companions lead him. The girl lay on her back on the straw mattress, pulling him over her body. With a steady hand, she descended to the erect dick that brushed her thigh and led him into her wet entrance.

It had been a long time since the magician had done this ( _the famous trick of double disappearing, tcham-tcham!)_ and he had to try hard not to spend himself just entering that delightful body. And the effort had to be redoubled when it was Wilson's turn to penetrate him, luckily missing the sweet spot in the first thrust, otherwise Maxwell was going to lose himself at that moment.

After some erratic movements, the three entered a harmonic pace, with the older man thrusting forward with his hips and returning at the exact moment to meet the scientist's movement. Willow crossed his legs over his thin waist, the excitement of that new situation making her moan loudly. Maxwell bit his lip almost hard enough to draw blood, Wilson increasing his speed.

It was like running for your life while a murderous beast chased you, your lungs burning and your body trembling. However, it was a much more pleasant sensation than a chase, of course. Even so, the magician wasn’t allowing himself to take full advantage of it. He had already passed his prime and didn’t want to disappoint his two partners with a half-assed performance - he didn’t know at the time, but both were more concerned with giving him pleasure than seeking their own.

"Max..." the young man astride him leaned over and whispered in his ear. "Relax. Relax and cum for me... for us.”

There was no need to ask twice. With a hoarse growl, Maxwell came inside Willow - luckily, at Constant, due to the interruption of biological time, pregnancy was not a concern.

"Ngk, b-beautif-ul!" the girl moaned with pleasure when she felt herself being filled, her internal muscles practically milking the magician's dick when she came. She brought her hands up to his face and looked him in the eye while she was still on high. “Such a beautiful red and hot face... like embers!”

He was unable to answer, for his breath was taken when Wilson took one last thrust, emptying himself inside Maxwell. The delicious sensation almost made the older man hard again, but he was out of shape. Fatigue won out.

Balancing on his arms, to avoid crushing his two partners, the scientist slid gently out of the exhausted man below him. Willow moved, positioning herself on his right side, while Wilson was on the left.

Without bothering with the mess, the magician simply pulled the lad and the lass close to him, giving each one a kiss. The girl took the rustic blanket to cover their naked bodies and snuggled up next to Maxwell, reaching out to reach Wilson as well.

"You forgive me?" she asked, giving the scientist's hand a gentle squeeze.

"Uh, for what?" he looked confused.

"For what I made us fight."

"Hm, what was it again?"

"Err, I don't remember." the girl rolled her eyes. "Well, it must have been nothing important."

"Never is." Maxwell whispered, feeling tired but happy. He increased the grip on their waist. "You two are forbidden to fight from now on."

"Bossy." Wilson snickered. "And what do you think about me and Willow not fighting with each other anymore, but fighting with you?"

"Hmmm, if the time to make peace is like this, it might not be so bad."

They chuckled and snuggled together, quickly falling into a pleasant slumber. They slept with the tranquility of knowing that, from then on, they would always be together.


End file.
